The goal of this project is to develop a novel, non-invasive laser-optical technology for early diagnosis of age. related macular degeneration (AMD), the leading cause of blindness in the elderly in the United States. The proposed development of a compact, low-cost diagnostic apparatus could ultimately provide the ophthalmologic and optometric communities with a powerful new screening test for AMD risk. The new technology uses Raman spectroscopy to detect the macular carotenoids lutein and zeaxanthin in the human retina. Recent basic and clinical science studies have indicated that these carotenoid compounds play a pivotal role in protecting the human macula from light, induced oxidative damage. Based on preliminary results, the Raman technology has the potential to provide a sensitive, fast, quantitative and objective optical detection of macular carotenoids. We propose to develop the Raman instrumentation, in a first phase, from a complex laboratory setup into a compact movable apparatus suitable for use on living humans and non-human primates. This involves the integration of a low-power laser, a holographic light dispersion element, light collection with a CCD array detector, and fiber-based light delivery and collection optics. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This technology has a high potential of leading to a novel non-invasive diagnostic instrument for screening and clinical studies of age, related macular degeneration. Potential users are practitioners in the ophthalmologic and optometric communities.